Unsaid Words
by whatkeepsusstargazing
Summary: The Glee club is assigned to pick a song to express something they can't say in words. Kurt takes this assignment very literally.  Yes, I suck at summaries. Yes, this is worth reading.  T to be safe, but could probably pass as K


**A/N: This will be part of a series I do later, but for now it can be a oneshot. Enjoy!**

**And honestly, I've just always wanted Kurt to sing this song. And Blaine's song choice is one of my favorite! Read to find out what it is:)**

** Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or the characters or these songs.**

"Alright everyone, settle down, take a seat!" Mr. Schue called over the voices of his glee club. "I've got a very special assignment for you all this week!" He said, beaming. The kids quieted down and listened as Mr. Schue gave them their project for the week. "So, we all know Valentines day is this Friday, and-"

He was cut off by Mercedes rolling her eyes and piping, "Lemme guess, Mr. Schue. Love songs? How original." She deadpanned, earning a few giggles from the other kids. "In case you haven't noticed, not all of us are in a relationship, I don't really think that's fair." She gestured to herself and a few others.

Mr. Schue looked as if this was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Exactly!" He said, gesturing his pointer finger to instill the point, "But, we all have people who we _love._ That's why the assignment this week, yes, is love songs. But more importantly, _unspoken words._ We all have people we love: friends, family, significant others; be creative with this guys. Think of somebody you love, or have feelings for, and find a song that tells them something you have yet to be able to find your own words to express. Okay, guys, get started!" Schue finished, allowing them to break apart and collaborate.

Blaine turned to talk to Kurt and was shocked to find an empty seat next to him. He looked around the room and quickly located his boyfriend talking excitedly to Mercedes, and made his way over.

Mercedes looked up and saw Blaine walking toward her and Kurt, and gave him a look that clearly said _shut up._ Kurt turned around and gasped when he saw Blaine.

"Blaiiiinnneee!" He whined, "You can't be here! I'm discussing my song choice!"

"Oh," said Blaine, looking rejected, and turned away to join another group. Kurt quickly grabbed him from behind and put his arms around his waist.

"Don't be like that!" He laughed, "You know I love you, which is why this song needs to be a surprise!" He gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and sent him off to talk with Finn and Puck, giving him a playful pat on the butt as he left.

Kurt turned back to Mercedes. "So, you're sure about this song? It wont freak him out, you don't think?"

"No! Not at all!" said Mercedes, positively beaming. "Kurt, I am so proud of you. My baby penguin is growing up so fast!" She said, pinching Kurt's cheek between her fingers like a baby.

Kurt smacked her hand away, "Eh, eh, eh! You'll make me break out!" He tisked, "So," He continued, "Can you come over tomorrow after school and so I can practice? Oh! And I need to know, what should I wear?"

Mercedes faked a look of shock and gave an exaggerated gasp. "Kurt Hummel! Are _you _asking _me _for fashion advice!"

"Shut up Mercedes! I... I just want this to go over perfectly. Blaine needs to know that I'm ready for a little more in this relationship."

Kurt and Mercedes drove home together the next day. They went up to Kurt's room and Kurt immediately started pulling clothes from his closet, Mercedes sitting on the foot of his bed.

Kurt stripped to his underwear (_Hey, it's just Mercedes) _and pulled on, with some difficulty, his tightest pair of white skinny jeans, a periwinkle blue button up, paired with a white bow tie and white vest, as well as knee high black leather boots. He turned to Mercedes. "What about this? How do I look?"

Mercedes hesitated for a moment before cracking a smile and saying, "Gay."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what I'm going for?"

"Well, maybe try something a little more..." Mercedes searched for a polite word that would still get her point across, "Mainstream?" She decided on, giving him a crooked smile.

Kurt began undressing again. This time he pulled on a pair of jean skinnies, with a plaid kilt over it. On top he wore a leather jacket with a plain white v-neck. He turned to Mercedes and spun, giving her a full view and smiled hopefully. His smile quickly faded when Mercedes didn't respond but sat there staring at him, thinking.

"Can I be honest?" Kurt nodded. "Look, you know I think you're absolutely fab right?" Kurt nodded again. "Look, baby, Blaine's gay, he likes boys, well, men. Maybe, for this song at least, you could, well, maybe butch it up a bit?"

"You don't think Blaine likes how I dress?" Kurt said, sounding offended.

"No, babe, I didn't mean it like that! Kurt, you could wear a burlap sack and Blaine would still be hot for you. I just think, if maybe you dressed a little more... simple... he could focus on the song more." She finished looking sheepishly up at Kurt.

Kurt stood there, deep in thought, before a smile broke on his face and he said, "I've got the perfect outfit!"

It was Wednesday after school. All week Kurt had been going over his song and choreography with Mercedes. Then, he remembered something vital about his outfit. He sent a text to Blaine.

**Hey beautiful! Make sure you bring your pink sunnies tomorrow!-K**

** Kurt, I ALWAYS bring my pink sunnies. May I ask why?-B**

** You'll see! 3 -K**

** Tease.-B**

Glee club on Thursday seemed to come incredibly fast. Blaine was signed up to sing first, and was already in the room when Kurt entered, wearing a jacket that was zipped all the way up. He smiled at Blaine and gave a shy wave. Blaine just giggled and pointed to their usual seat, where his pink sunglasses set on top of his school bag. Kurt pranced over and picked them up enthusiastically, but didn't put them on just yet.

The bell rang and Kurt took his seat, excited for Blaine to serenade him in front of the class. "Hello everyone, I'm Blaine. Kurt," he looked at his boyfriend sitting in the front row of seats, "This one is for you." He then gestured to a few of the guys to come help him. Puck and Sam grabbed acoustic guitars and Finn took over began playing.

_You're so delicious You're so soft, sweet on the tip of my tongue You taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum You bite my lip, you spike my blood You make my heart beat faster_

Kurt smiled so wide his face hurt. His teeth showed in full as Blaine sang to him, dancing around a bit to the beat as he did, his eyes never leaving Kurt's._ Only you own and rattle my bones You turn me over and over, Till I can't control myself Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh You make my heart beat - faster Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, who rolled his eyes but took it anyway and allowed Blaine to lead him as they danced around in a little circle. Blaine spun Kurt back into his seat before continuing to sing._ It's the way you swell slow Pushing right out of your seams It's the way you smile, baby When you've got me on my knees_

_Your all night noise, your sirens howl You make my heart beat faster _

Kurt was pretty sure he heard a "Waannky" coming from Santana's direction, but honestly, he couldn't care less. Blaine was singing an incredibly romantic and adorable song to him!

_Only you own and rattle my bones You turn me over and over, Till I can't control myself Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh You make my heart beat - faster Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

Suddenly, though, a realization hit Kurt. He suddenly turned to Mercedes, looking horrified. Mercedes looked equally nervous. Kurt heard a slight falter in Blaine's voice, and for the sake of being polite turned back to look at his boyfriend._ Cause I jump, I crash, I crawl I beg, I steal, I fall, oooo Yeah you own me. You make my heart beat faster, faster Faster, faster I can't get enough This it's gone This world is over to me_

Blaine entered into the last chorus looking as confident as ever, while Kurt tried to force a smile. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about how-different- his song choice was from Blaine's._ Only you own and rattle my bones You turn me over and over Till I can't control myself Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh Cause you make my heart beat Only you own and rattle my bones You turn me over and over Till I can't control myself Make me a liar, yeah, one big disaster uh You make my heart beat faster You make my heart beat faster_

Blaine finished and Kurt stood up to hug him. "Thankyou." He said. But then his expression changed and he slapped Blaine on the shoulder, "_What _was _that!" _He asked, bewildered. Blaine just looked incredibly confused and a little hurt.

"I-It was my song... for you. Coz, you know, you make my heart b-beat... faster." He finished, still not sure of what was going on.

"Blaine! The song choice was supposed to be something that you couldn't tell me in words, something I _didn't _know!"

By now all eyes were on the two boys.

"I.. am so... confused." Said Blaine, looking to Mr. Schue for help.

Schue answered Blaine's silent request and came over to the two boys and said quietly, "Kurt, I think Blaine did the assignment perfectly. It was a very good song choice."

"Mr. Schue," said Kurt, eyes wide and pleading toward his teacher. "I don't think I understood the assignment, I can't sing the song I chose."

"Well, what song did you choose?" Schue asked. Kurt sent a panicked look to his boyfriend and beckoned for Schue to speak privately in the hallway.

Once out in the hallway, Kurt looked down at his feet as he told Schue his song choice. He expected Schue to laugh at him, but instead he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Can I be honest, Kurt? I think you should go in there and sing the _hell _out of that song. I think it's a perfect song choice for you, and hey, maybe it'll even help you leave your _baby penguin _self behind." Said Schue, winking.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Kurt, looking horrified. Schue shrugged and led Kurt inside the classroom once again.

Once inside Kurt looked at Mercedes who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Mr. Schue was right, he shouldn't be embarrassed at his song choice, because it was true. And he was going to sing it, dammit! He grabbed Blaine's pink sunglasses out of his hand and put them on before _strutting _to the front of the class. He put his ipod on the speakers and found the instrumental version of his chosen song. He had his back to the class and as the music started, he took off his jacket. He turned around to reveal it was one of Blaine's old Dalton physical education shirts that Blaine had given him. Since Blaine was smaller, the shirt fit Kurt snuggly and stretched across his chest just right. Blaine was all eyes as he stared at his boyfriend, hardly realizing that he had started singing.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

He watched Blaine's face for a reaction. It didn't appear that Blaine was familiar with the song.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Blaine's eyes shot open. He had never heard this song before and that was not the turn he was expecting. He can't say he wasn't turned on, though, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_You're the one who makes me come honey_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes, And see you before me_

_Think I would die, If you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see, Just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you_

Kurt takes this time to send a sexy wink towards Blaine, who has his sweater in his lap and his hands are gripping his knees so tightly that his knuckle are white. He puffs out his cheeks as a blows out a harsh gasp. Kurt notices that he's also starting to sweat. Loving this reaction, Kurt kicks it up a notch.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Kurt is now leaning lazily back against the piano, head thrown back and trailing lazy fingers up his torso.

_I love myself, I want you to love me_

_When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me_

_I search myself, I want you to find me_

_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Feeling bold, Kurt walks up to Blaine and pulls up an empty chair so he can sit in front of him. He sits backwards on the chair facing Blaine and looking in his eyes as he speaks the next part of the song.

_I want you_

_I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

Kurt moaned the last few syllables of the song and he could see just how tense Blaine was. Kurt decided he'd be nice and give him a break, and went back up to the front of the classroom to sing the final chorus.

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Kurt finished and was greeted with a standing ovation by everyone except Blaine. Kurt walked up to him. "Blaine, what's wrong? Did you not like it? Oh God! You must think I'm such a creeper! Blaine, I'm so sorry! It was a terrible song choice I never-"

Blaine cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Kurt, shut up. It was... amazing. Honestly the reason I'm not standing up right now, is because... well you know." He looked shamefully at his lap, where he still held his sweater. Kurt just shook his head and giggled, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Well done, Kurt!" Said Mr. Schue. "I think we can all agree that you did a wonderful job and we appreciate your honesty, don't we class?" He said, turning to the rest of the club.

They all cheered once again as Kurt returned to his seat, lacing his fingers with Blaine's and leaning his head on his shoulder as Mercedes took center stage.

**A/N: Songs used are "Faster" by Matt Nathanson and "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls.**

** Reviews are great!**


End file.
